


Vow

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [118]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Seeing Stephen looking exhausted and frazzled in the dim lighting, was never a pleasant sight.





	Vow

   Tony walked down the steps of the large wooden staircase slowly, mindful of the creaky boards and hollow tapping that might announce his presence. It was late, even for him, nearing three in the morning and Tony had woken an hour ago to a cold and empty bed. He had tried waiting but knew instinctively that unless he went to retrieve his sorcerer himself, he’d be alone until morning. Tony didn’t want that and even though he knew Stephen was working on something important, he’d like to bet his lover didn’t want it either.

   He wasn’t entirely sure what he expected to find as he approached the study, but the sight he was met with made his heart ache. Stephen had been working on a series of complicated spells for days now, with minimal sleep and even less interaction with anyone that wasn’t Wong. Tony’s very limited understanding was that they were putting wards in place for some dimension or another that was getting just a little too close for comfort.

   Still, seeing Stephen looking exhausted and frazzled in the dim lighting was never a pleasant sight. There were dark circles under his eyes, a feverish tint to his skin, a look of hard determination that revealed he’d be ready to go another several days without rest. Tony couldn’t allow that, wouldn’t. He’d made a vow after all.

   Leaning against the doorway, he prepared to wait patiently for a break in his lover’s focus, knowing the dangers that surrounded interrupting a working sorcerer. It didn’t take long, as Stephen, who had been standing before a bookshelf with a book in his hands and orange sparks emanating from his fingertips, snapped it close with a growl of frustration.

   Tony was careful, keeping his distance, and announcing his presence with a few simple knocks against the hardwood frame. Stephen’s head had risen to look at him, a little hazy but sparking with recognition and making Tony smile. He knew how difficult it was to pull him from his head some days and it was a relief to see clarity.

   “Tony?” he asked, voice a little hoarse.

   “Hi,” he replied softly, taking a few steps further into the room.

   Stephen sighed quietly, slumping where he stood, “its late isn’t it?”

   Tony never thought he’d be the one dragging his lover away from work late at night, that responsibility never having fallen on him before and it was oddly nice to see the roles reversed, even if he hated seeing Stephen so exhausted.

   Tony shrugged in answer, small smile playing around his lips, “depending on how you look at it, you could say its really early.”

   Stephen grimaced, eyes shifting to the window where the moon was still hanging in the sky and Tony could see the calculations being done until he came to the right conclusion. He really needed Stephen to teach him that one day.

   “Hey,” Tony murmured, stealing Stephen’s attention once more. “Its not so early that you can’t catch a few hours of sleep first.”

   Tony should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. Stephen looked at him for several long minutes, mouth opening and closing, brows furrowing, eyes becoming crowded with helplessness and denial.

   His stomach twisted at the sight. He could see how the responsibility was weighing on Stephen’s shoulders, the rush that was so familiar and so unlike any other. The need to help people, to study, and work, and complete the task at hand in one solid go was addicting, even more so then the fire of adrenalin. It was clear as day that Stephen was in that bubble, lost to the world around him and the responsibility to his own well-being, and while Tony understood intimately, he also knew that sometimes, you simply couldn’t.

   So, Tony didn’t hesitate.

   He walked up to Stephen and without prompting, wrapped his arms firmly around him, pulling Stephen down until he could bury his face in his neck, murmuring quietly, “I’m here, I got you.”

   Stephen’s trembling fingers settled around his waist and Tony didn’t let go, running his fingers through his hair and gripping him tightly, “let it go,” he murmured. “I’ll call Wong and have him handle it for the next few hours.”

   He could feel Stephen shaking his head against him, “I’m close Tony, its almost figured out and then…”

   “Then you’ll be dead on your feet, you’ll collapse just like last time and I’ll have to sit there and watch over you and you know how shitty we’ll both feel after,” Tony replied, pressing a kiss to his hair.

   Stephen pulled back, eyes wide and a little more focused. Tony pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, “don’t make me break my vow to look after you.”

   It was guilt tripping to be sure but both of them had learned long ago that such dirty tactics were necessary to make them take care of themselves. Tony didn’t hold it against Stephen, and he knew his husband wouldn’t hold it against him.

   Stephen sighed softly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Tony’s, “I’m sorry.”

   “I know.”

   Stephen took another moment before waving his hand and the mess of papers and books scattered about the room was arranging itself neatly into piles, to be used another day. The Cloak perked up from its nest on one of the chairs and Tony shot it an admonishing look for not having come and got him earlier. It drooped a little, but was quick to flee the room, no doubt getting the bed ready for Stephen.

   “Thank you,” Tony said, smiling now.

   Stephen offered a weak one of his own, “I love you.”

   As Tony lead him from the room with a firm arm around his waist, he allowed himself this moment of victory. There was no world in which he’d be able to keep Stephen away from this work for long, but he figured getting him to at least catch up on a few hours of sleep, a shower, food and water, could be counted as a triumph. By tomorrow evening, Stephen would be back to slaving away, but Tony could only hope that before then, Wong would have found a way to finish the warding and spells and he could use the rest of the time spoiling his husband the way he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back in the swing of things that's all ;)


End file.
